The present invention relates to a tabletop device for the preparation of meals, comprising a burner, which may preferably be placed on a plate of wood, stone or the like in a nonslipping manner, and a grilling material carrier removably disposed above the burner.
The necessity of cooking, roasting, or grilling food at the table and individually has existed forever as can be seen from various devices such as fondue rechauds and electrical raclette devices.
However, it has not been possible so far to grill meat above an open rechaud flame since sufficient heat could not be achieved above the flame, unless the material to be grilled is placed directly within the range of the flame, where, however, it will burn immediately. Such a disadvantage is inherent in the solution proposed by the French-Patent 7618882 providing a spit arrangement above an open flame.